Taming the Troublemakers
by crystalarcee
Summary: Arcee spends some time with the Wreckers.


(One-shot lemon about Arcee, Wheeljack and Bulkhead) Bondage, Dirty talk, sex, etc

Ultra magnus sighed for the 15th time today as he watched the Wreckers explode some boulders with Wheeljack's grenades.

He watched as they demonstrated to Arcee with the grenades and watched in disbelief as she took the bomb from Wheeljack and lobbed it it a fair distance into a boulder making cheer's erupt from both of the Wreckers.

He watched how close she was with the Wreckers even though she was not one herself..mabye she would choose one of them out of the whole team, only which one?

Bulkhead was usually quite docile but with Wheeljack they both could be serious troublemakers.

Magnus stood up and approached the 3, "I believe that is enough grenades for now." he said with his normal monotone voice.

"Sure whatever." Arcee stated.

"Sure whatever, Sir." Magnus said as he emphasized 'sir'.

"Sorry _Sir_ ~" All 3 of them said in a sarcastic mocking voice making the commander grunt unhappily and walk away.

Wheeljack wiped a fake tear away from his optic as he continued to chuckle and snort with laughter until the laughter faded and his expression grew serious.

"Ya know..Bulk', Cee'..I..When I leave I want you both to come with me." he said nervously.

Their expressions turned into shocked almost immedietly and at the same time they spoke quickly.

"Wheeljack..give us some time to think, we have spent most of our lives on this team."

He nodded in understanding as they headed back to base with the rest of the team and the commander.

 _:In the evening~:_ Wheeljack and Bulkhead stumbled into the main room holding eachother up and chuckling to themselves.

Their breath reeked of high grade and it was obvious that it was from Wheeljack's 'secret stash'.

The mechs sat down onto some empty crates and ushered their femme friend over to them.

She walked in front of them with an optic ridge raised as if asking them what they want.

They didnt speak but stood up and motioned for her to follow which she did until all 3 were huddled in Bulkheads berthroom.

The mechs had obviously planned this as she was backed into Bulkheads chassis who had been silent the whole time.

She jerked forward a small bit as she felt Bulkheads hips smash against her aft.

Wheeljack returned the force but against her valve plating making her faceplates glow a tint of blue.

Bulkhead grunted at the movement that made the femme jerk her body and brush against his plating and could feel himself growing warmer by the second.

Wheeljack' features turned to that of a sexy smirk that just warmed Arcee up even more.

Bulkhead pulled the 2 down onto the floor and the small femme was placed inbetween the eager mechs.

The mechs were all to eager to attack all of the femme's sensative spots with their denta and glossa's.

She moaned at the feeling of their slick glossa's lapping up her neck cables like stray energon.

She heard the faint sound of panels retracting and she allowed her panels to snap back with a whimper.

Upon hearing the whimper, Bulkhead decided to soothe her thoughts.

"We'll be gentle~" he whispered in a husky voice that reassured the femme quite quickly.

The sudden intrusion made her whimper and moan at the same time.

"Moan for us baby, ngh!" Wheeljack grunted as his pace sped up and Bulkhead matched his pace making the femme let out a breathy moan.

Wheeljack hit a sensor node and the femme's valve clenched around his spike.

Wheelack Bulkhead erupted in a frenzy of grunts and moans as the femme fought back as she manouvered her way to each of their hips and nibbled and teased some exposed wires.

A possessive growl erupting from the two as their chassis split apart and their sparks called for her.

She allowed her chestplates to also slide back as their thrusts slowed to a sweeter pace as their sparks collided and bonded together feeling the wave of pleasure rush through the bond.

The pleasure was so intense it depleted their energy and they plopped onto Bulkhead's berth and nestled into eachothers warmth.

They knew they would go with him.

Hi, Like the lemon? Enjoy~

 _Crystalarcee out-_


End file.
